


Sorry Miles.

by hlm2



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicide, Trans Male Character, woo boy im sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlm2/pseuds/hlm2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon is distant and Miles is upset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Miles.

Waylon wasn't himself lately. It had been over 6 months since mount massive and Miles was still Miles, Hard, Scary and cold. Waylon wasn't himself. He was usually happy-go-lucky if not a little bit anxious. Now he was....empty. There isn't many other words to describe him. His face and skin look like they've been drained of all life and when Miles runs his fingers through Waylons usually soft hair its greasy and tangled. Lisa is coming over more frequently and Miles is suspicious. He dosen't quite understand though, he supposes he should. Hes been through terrible mood swings like this but he doesn't understand what has Waylon like this. he wont speak to Miles, For fucks sake they live together. They've been arguing more and more and waylon gets worse with every fight. they still sleep together. waylon still wears that ridiculous oversized shirt miles gave to him. Waylon still presses his soft body against miles and quietly pokes at his wounds. he still falls asleep with gentle and soft snores. This is the only peace miles finds in their relationship anymore and Miles cries like it will make it better, like it will fix everything and Waylon will be happy and so will Miles. Miles believes that deepdown that if he pours his heart out to Waylon he'll open up again and finally they can be happy. Waylon stopped taking his meds. Hes becoming more anxious and miles often finds him tucked away in corners muttering. Waylon often gets tired and delusional. Panic attacks are often and his brain is empty. The only time Waylon has thought was when Miles was palming his soft breast kissing him and crying like he was dying. In all honesty he probably was. Days where Miles would kiss him until he broke down were often. Waylon barely acknowledged him anymore. Why should he? Miles wont miss him and he knows it.   
"I'm such a pussy, I'm worthless, I'm terrible." Waylon mutters over the toilet bowl, bottle in hand and vomit coving his face and his chest.   
"Waylon? Way-way come on where are you? You haven't been answering my calls and I'm worried" Miles says from down stairs. Great hes home. 'Can i die in peace?' waylon thinks taking another swig of rum? brandy? He doesn't know. He bought what ever looked good. Miles hates alcohol. He absolutely despises it and almost anyone who drinks it. Waylon knows this quite well. how could he not? he knows alot about miles. He loves him but it dosent matter now.  
Waylon crawls towards the shower. his chest hits the side of the tub and he recoils. Its so cold. its so god damn cold. he lifts himself into the tub and despite his chubby body crushes himself into the corner. His breasts press against his knees and he cringes at the thought of having breasts, he didn't want to vomit on ace bandages, he didn't want to buy more had he failed.   
He takes a long swig of his drink of choice and almost vomits trying to swallow it again. Hes tired. The bathroom door opens with a crash and Miles walks into the room. He checks cabinets and looks around.  
"Waylon?" Miles whispers. Waylon grunts softly. Waylon thinks about the day when miles found his jeep and waylon. he wouldnt talk only grunt and ocassionally look over in waylons direction. His face looked so soft.... he looked trustworthy. Waylon cries. Miles slides the bath curtain aside and looks down at Waylon. Waylon knows he looks pathetic , he looks like Satan himself just visited him.   
"Park."  
"Upshur" Waylon sniffles. Miles expression softens. Since when did Waylon call him Upshur?  
"Waylon where did you get that."  
"I bought it Miles, I'm an adult and I can do what I damn well please." Waylon snaps at Miles. Miles looks like hes about to cry. He is. Hes going to cry and he knows he is.  
"Waylon you know i hate alcohol."  
"You also hate me but here i am"  
Miles looks at Waylon. Its hard trying to keep the tears from flowing down his cheeks. He doesn't hate Waylon. Despite how many times hes blurted it out during fights. Miles slowly got in the tub. He pulled Waylon from the corner and into his grasp. He wrapped his arms around Waylons stomach and rested his head onto Waylons pale and scarred shoulder. He sobs into his shoulder wishing he could take everything he said back. Waylons head leans back resting on Miles shoulder. Should he tell Miles he took those pills? He doesn't know and decides not to.  
"I'm cleaning you up"  
"Please hurry.... You know how cold the water gets." Waylon lets out a little chuckle and it lights up Miles life for a split second. He turns the knob on the shower for the water. It flows out of the fosset quickly and hits Waylons feet. Miles hand rushes under the water and quickly washes Waylons chest and face off.   
"Way, can we go to bed? I'm Tired."  
"Go ahead." Waylon says quietly "I'll be there shortly."  
Miles stands up and walks to their shared bedroom. Waylon watches him walk away and almost cries. Waylon quickly rushes down the stairs and grabs Miles' note pad. He grabs the stupid little bunny pen he keeps next to it always. Waylon bought him that pen, it wasn't something you think you'd see a buff native guy using but, he used it quite often. He wrote quickly to not be suspicious.  
 _"Dear Miles Upshur,  
Miles. I'm so sorry, you don't deserve this and I'm sorry. I love you with every fiber of my being. I think that you were the one. I really love you." ___  
It was short and to the point, just how Miles liked it. He ran upstairs and changed into the over sized black shirt he loved so much. He placed the note on their nightstand and crawled into bed moving the cat slightly.  
"Sorry Miles..." He whispered before drifting off pressed into Miles side.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh sorry i guess i just have this thing for offing myself


End file.
